ginga_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 1 Transcript (Natsuki Chronicles)
Central City is the first stage in Natsuki Chronicles. It takes place 3 years before the events of both Natsuki Chronicles and Ginga Force. Briefing years ago // First RDF Mission" appears on a black screen, fades to black and the "loading..." screen appears. Screen fades to black. flashes to white and rapidly unfades, revealing an aerial view of [[Central City]. "CENTRAL CITY PLANET SEVENTIER" appears on the bottom left of the screen. Screen fades to black and reveals a view of the heavy traffic on the streets, screen fades to black again, and two bullet trains are seen moving fast, once again the screen fades to black.] unfades revealing a first person view of a flight between buildings seen from the [[FV-A30 Dominator|Dominator]'s HUD, the logo of Magnificence Energy Corporation appears, followed by those of Mitsurugi Security Service and Rapid Deployment Force.] RDF Navi: Welcome to the RDF, Natsuki. RDF Navi: I am the RDF Navigation System, but you may call me Navi. Natsuki Sugiura: Nice to meet you. RDF Navi: Voice confirmed. I look forward to serving you, Natsuki. fades to black, revealing another aerial view of Central City. RDF Navi: I shall brief you on your first mission. RDF Navi: We have found a vehicle thought to be transporting illegal weapons. RDF Navi: It is currently heading towards a residential area. RDF Navi: You are to secure it before it makes it out of Central City. moves down-left, showing Natsuki's Dominator. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. RDF Navi: Incoming call from Captain Maroon! Captain Maroon: So, you're the rookie? Natsuki Sugiura: My name is Natsuki Sugiura. I just got assigned to the RDF today. Captain Maroon: Hmm. I've heard all about your exceptional grades and piloting skills. Captain Maroon: But the real test starts now. Captain Maroon: I assume you have what it takes to survive out there? Natsuki Sugiura: Yes. I'll get the job done. Captain Maroon: Good. I'm expecting a lot from you, kid. Natsuki Sugiura: I won't let you down, sir. fades to black. ends. Stage Transcript unfades and stage begins. 01 // location: central city" appears on the screen as the player engages with the enemy. RDF Navi: Natsuki, you've been deployed on the Dominator for this mission. Please check that your controls are working. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. One left stick and Control pad with the message "Move aircraft" appear on the middle of the screen. Natsuki Sugiura: Aircraft control is all clear. button: Main Weapon" and "X button: Sub Weapon" appear in the middle of the screen. Natsuki Sugiura: Main weapon and sub weapon are functional. Trigger: Use Special Weapon" appears on screen. Natsuki Sugiura: Special weapon ready to deploy. Natsuki Sugiura: Just like the simulations. Everything's good to go. RDF Navi: Confirmed. RDF Navi: Starting mission navigation. RDF Navi: The target is moving onto the highway. RDF Navi: Please track it down. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. RDF Navi: Target is passing through neighboring hostile bases. RDF Navi: Obstruction is expected. RDF Navi: Confirming multiple hostile heat sources. RDF Navi: They're unmanned. Eliminate them if you have to. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. Natsuki Sugiura: These bases are pretty well equipped. Why've they been ignored until now? RDF Navi: Searching data... RDF Navi: I do not have authorization to access the relevant data. Captain Maroon: Natsuki. This isn't the time to be asking questions. Natsuki Sugiura: Captain Maroon! Natsuki Sugiura: ...I understand. RDF Navi: I have supplementary information about your mission. RDF Navi: The field division is currently tracking down a criminal group known for taking cargo. RDF Navi: Depending on how the field division progresses, there may be an update to your mission objectives. RDF Navi: Continue with the mission while we wait for a response. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. RDF Navi: Target has infiltrated the highway. RDF Navi: We'll also be arriving there shortly. RDF Navi: It won't be long before the target exits Central City. RDF Navi: We'll have to be quick about it. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. Boss battle alarms are heard, "WARNING THE TARGET IS APPROACHING" appears on screen. Todd: Damn it, I was tailed! Natsuki Sugiura: You are charget with road traffic violations and the possession of illegal goods. Natsuki Sugiura: Surrender yourself immediately. Todd: This is how i make a living. Don't think I'm going down without a fight! RDF Navi: Target is maintaining the same speed as before. Natsuki Sugiura: Roger. Natsuki Sugiura: (Doesn't look like he intends to stand down!) Natsuki Sugiura: (Guess I'll have to make him.) boss is damaged enough to make it explode, pushing it back Todd: Crap! The engine's caught fire! Natsuki Sugiura: I repeat. Resistance is futile, surrender yourself immediately. Todd: Shut up! I gotta deliver this! Natsuki Sugiura: (He sure is being stubborn.) Natsuki Sugiura: (As long as I keep up this damage, though, he'll stop soon enough.) Captain Maroon: The Field Division has secured the criminal group. Captain Maroon: We have no use for the target. Captain Maroon: Finish him off. Natsuki Sugiura: What?! Natsuki Sugiura: But I've almost secured him! Do I really need to shoot him down? Captain Maroon: Did I asked your opinion? Eliminate him. Natsuki Sugiura: But... Captain Maroon: You will follow your orders. Natsuki Sugiura: ...Yes sir. is defeated and its vehicle explodes Todd: No, stop! Stop! Natsuki Sugiura: (Ugh...) Todd: Aaaaaah! flashes to white as a loud explosion is heard. Todd dies in the blast. Mission Completed unfades, revealing the Dominator flying away. Natsuki Sugiura: (He didn't resist in the end...) Natsuki Sugiura: (So this is how RDF operates?) Natsuki Sugiura: (Would you have been okay with this?) Natsuki Sugiura: (Margarette...) to black, ending the stage. "Mission Completed" appears on screen. screen appears, along with available unlocks, leveling ups in Stage Study, and player Level, and acquired Research and Development funds. "You can now play Training Stage 1!" appears. to Timeline. Category:Natsuki Chronicles (Category) Category:Stage Transcripts Category:Natsuki Chronicles Transcripts